1. Field of the Invention
In general the present invention is related to theropeutic compositions for external use. More particularly, this invention is concerned with an analgesic and anti-inflammatory composition for the treatment of arthritis and rheumatism.
2. Description of Prior Art
At present, about 20 million persons in the United States are afflicted with some form of arthritis requiring medical care. The annual cost of this disease to the national economy in terms of lost wages and medical care bills has become a staggering 13 billion dollars. Although a tremendous amount of research effort has been expended in studying this disease the cause or cure of arthritis has not been forthcoming.
However, many medicinal preparations are being used today which provide some pain relief. Unfortunately, they usually have some undesirable side effects associated with them. For example, aspirin may produce indigestion and stomach pain; indomethacin causes headaches; phenylbutazone may produce stomach ulcers; and phenacetin may lead to kidney disease. Even cortisone and other steroids, which were once hailed as miracle pain relievers for arthritis, have now been found to have serious side effects when used for long periods.
In general, prior art compositions have certain limitations and deficiencies, such as: only short term pain relief, slow acting, insufficient pain relief, insufficient therapeutic action against inflammation and stiffness, or having undesirable biological side effects.
In contrast, the present invention after one application to an afflicted area will usually provide relief of pain and inflammation within 15 minutes, and this relief will last from 12 to 24 hours. Also, this invention will not produce any side effects even after long term treatment.